


whatever it is, this can be a new beginning

by cutebutpsyco



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clint has a man crush on Theon, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Estabilished Ironstrange, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb and Stephen are supportive boyfriends, Season 2 Theon and Robb, Theon Greyjoy has Daddy Issues, Throbb slowburn, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, i don't know how to tag, in the mcu universe got is a thing, the avengers are obesessed with game of thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: While planning the taking of Winterfell, Theon wakes up in a completely different place. The only thing he knows is that in the middle of a too lightened night sky, the STARK name is shining.Is he sure that following it is a good idea?





	whatever it is, this can be a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with titles, summaries and notes, but this idea had been in my mind for so long that I had to write it down. There are a lot of things in the tag, and others will be added because I have already written some chapters. This first chapter is chill, but I'll eventually repeat the warning for every chapter so pay attention to the notes.  
> Tagged as Throbb even if Robb is not in this chapter because they are going to be endgame. Considering that Christmas is near I don't know when I'll be able to update this but I'll try.  
> That's the first time I write a crossover and I hope this will work. 
> 
> As always, unbetad and nothing belongs to me.

Theon had no idea of what the fuck was going on. A moment before, he was thinking about how easily he would have take Winterfell, and the moment later he was in the middle of the fucking hell, probably. He never believed in that fairytale about the Halls of the Drowned God though he never admitted it loud either but wherever he was looked fairly close to the vague idea of doom priests told him about.  
He didn't have the smallest clue of where he was or what the things around him were. From where Theon was, he could see what looked as towers, as many as the ones on Pyke, if not even more, sparkling in flashing colours. He saw no walls, though, and everything was so fucking loud. He could hear horns in the wind, but he was fairly sure they weren’t the ones sounded during a war and he also had no clue about what that strange carriages were. 

He had never been the kind of man to be scared easily, his father and his brothers prevented that and after all the years spent in Winterfell also Ned’s stern face had lost its ability to make him shiver, but everywhere he looked, he saw things he didn’t know and that was frightening. The only thing he could think about was that he had had to fall asleep at some point while he was planning the attack to Winterfell, there were no different explanations.

And then he saw it. It was the highest tower in that sky that looked too bright for being the same as Westeros, considering that it was the middle of the night, for what he could guess. Theon wasn’t able to see any star, and not even the moon was visible. Thought the sky was dark and he was sure it couldn’t be daytime. And in that very same sky too red and too orange, as if someone tried to use a lamp to replace the sunlight, he saw something that he knew.  
His instinct brought Theon to bring his right hand on the handle of his longsword while he fixed his eyes on the word, shining high in sky shy in a grey and icy blue light: STARK. 

If there was a place where Theon had to go, that was the Starks’ household. Even if this one looked fucked up. He had no idea how he could dream about something like that but it was, it must be, there were no other explanations.  
Or maybe he died and this was the world under the sea, the Drowned God’s domain. Maybe Robb was in that strange tower. Maybe in this weird version of Winterfell or what he supposed the thing was, things were different. He had no idea, though trying to reach the tower and understand where it was looked like the wiser thing to do. 

He didn’t know what was going on, but he had always felt somehow closer to the Starks than to his own family, despite his effort to try not to forget his roots and the Iron Islands. He wasn’t a Stark, but it was crazy how was enough to see the name in the sky for him to follow. He didn’t care. His father wasn’t there, was him?

Robb was there, possibly, maybe he had never left for the South, in this version of his life. Maybe Theon himself ran from Balon. He couldn’t. But he could gain the respect of his men and then find a way to convince them to follow him. He could keep Winterfell to prevent everyone else to try to attack it, can’t him? 

He reached the odd castle, his eyes flushed by so many lights. What’s wrong with these people, anyway? And how can they keep the lights on their hands without them burning their skins? He didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was that that ‘Stark’ in the sky at some point disappeared, and he found himself questioning how could people orientering in that dream of him if they couldn’t see the stars. 

His sea-coloured eyes lingered every now and then on the other people’s face around him, but nobody seemed to notice him. Everyway was too focused on whatever they were doing. Everyone seemed to have to go somewhere and to have no time to stop. Theon recognized the very same rush of the war, in all the people all around him. 

Only when he found himself in front of a glass wall with the very same write on it he decided he couldn’t give a fuck about the people surrounding him. It was just his fantasy, a fantasy he didn’t even know he possessed, but it wasn’t like the Heir of the Iron Islands could think about something stupid and vain as dreams. 

He moved closer at what looked as a door and tightened the hold on his sword. He was this close to nude his blade than once, in his way to the tower but something suggested Theon it wasn’t the best thing to do in that moment. Now, although the door didn’t seem collaborative and that was fucking frustrating.

**

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice broke through the silent night. Tony wasn’t sleeping, it was too soon, for him, and he was too nervous to sleep anyway. His problems with Rogers were far to be solved anytime soon, and every time the two of them were in the same room they didn’t jump at each other throat only because one of them was a responsible adult: Stephen. Who was the one sleeping in the room right now. “Someone is trying to enter the Tower, Boss.”

Tony scoffed. Seriously? He thought. Who was the idiot who tried to enter a superhero’s house? His dark eyes ran on Stephen who was peacefully sleeping, for once, and he decided he could take care of it by himself.  
Trying not to wake up his beloved boyfriend, Tony climbed down their bed. Everything was so domestic that, for a moment, Tony could swear that the scene was from another world, that it didn’t belong to him, but, at the same time, warmed his heart in the best way as possible. 

“What do we have?” He asked.

“Someone with a sword who’s yelling ‘Stark, open the door!’, Boss,” Ok, that was weird. Who can he be? Maybe one of Thor’s friends? Swords sounded very Asgardian, and even if Tony had no idea where Thor was, it was likely that one of his friends was looking for him on the Earth. Of that was the case, they didn’t represent a threat at all. 

“Open the door, Fri.” He ordered, on his way for the lift. He didn’t even bother to change from Stephen’s pants which were too long for him, and which Stark loved for that very same reason. “If Stephen wakes, tell him to meet our guest and me in Thor’s quarters.” 

The Asgardian left some of his stuff which would make his friend with the sword believe his words.

Though, once the lift doors opened, he found himself facing with something which was way weirder that he had guessed. First of all, the man in the Stark Tower lobby didn’t looked Asgardian at all. He was holding a sword, for sure, but it looked more ancient than the ones used by Thor’s friends and also his clothes were different. The man who literally stumbled into his house was wearing a sun-washed cape and boots and a black velvet double with a golden kraken on it and… fuck his life!

“Who are you?” The man asked, sword in hand. And Tony had to keep a laugh because it must have been a dream.

“My name is plastered everywhere and you were fucking screaming it, trying to wake up the entire New York population,” he answered, bitterly. “I had hoped you really wanted to speak with me instead of being a drunk cosplayer.”

“Watch your words, sir,” The man said, and why the hell was he speaking like an Asgardian? It was clear by now that he had no idea of whom Tony was, which may suggest that he wasn’t Asgardian or, at least, didn’t know Thor. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Tony had enough of this shit.

“I’m Theon, of House Greyjoy. Balon Greyjoy’s last living son and heir of the Iron Islands.” The man said, and it took a couple of seconds to Tony to understand where he already heard of that name. 

Oh fucking God! Tony thought, whiskey brown eyes up at the ceiling. 

“Friday, baby girl, tell me again which was the name of the arrow boy Clint was completely obsessed with some years ago?” God, he really feared it was Theon Greyjoy. He might not have Stephen’s memory, but Burton went on ranting about how happy he was archers finally had their acknowledgement in TV shows for ages. 

“Theon Greyjoy,” The AI accomplished and, sincerely, the expression on Greyjoy’s face was a work of art. Thought, with Tony’s surprise, the man didn’t started to yell at him or calling him a wizard. “Do I have to wake magic boss up, boss?” 

Stark didn’t wanted to disturb Stephen, but the ‘there’s a character from Game of Thrones in our lobby’ kind of problem was way more likely to fall in his boyfriend’s side of superheroing. He nodded, almost defeated and then told Friday to wake Stephen. Stark hadn’t expected for his boyfriend to use the lift and when the portal opened revealing the mighty figure of the Sorcerer Supreme Stark knew he would have keep the surveillance video with Greyjoy’s shocked face. Not that Tony blamed him. Stephen wasn’t wearing his sorcerer robes, only Cloakie exaggerating the almost non-existence movements of its owner, though he was really intimidating also in a pair of sweatpants and an Avengers t-shirt. 

The other man in the lobby tightened his grip on the sword but with a movement of his right hand, Stephen made the weapon flew across the room. 

“Where is Robb?” The man asked before Stephen could speak, and everything Tony could do was trying to remember if they knew someone called Robb. 

“Who is Robb?” Stephen asked, though his voice was calm as if he didn’t think the man could represent a problem for them. 

“I feel like I have to ask ‘why is Robb?’, but I’ll pass.” It was kind of hilarious how Tony remembered that conversation, all things considered, but that made at least Stephen smirk which was good. Even if Tony was positive that they weren’t going anywhere further in that conversation. At least, the sea coloured eyes of the man widened in surprise, which probably meant he didn’t understand more of that situation that Tony did. And that was good because if you want to hurt someone you made researches on them. 

“Robb Stark,” Greyjoy answered, looking at Stephen. “The King in the North, King of the Trident and Lord of Winterfell.” 

“That dumb TV show?” Stephen asked, clearly at Tony considering that Greyjoy wasn’t looking at all like someone who could answer that question. “Tony, it’s three in the morning, tell me it’s not a joke.”

“Do I have to remember you what we were doing while everyone else watched the last season of that thing?” Tony crocked his eyebrow. The Avenger seemed so invested in all that stuff and, from what he understood, Nat wrote fanfictions in her spare time and translated some good ones from Russian; Tony also heard Steve and Sam discussing over the claim to the throne of someone whose name was definitely a struggle to even pronounce and that was the reason why he decided to host Game of Thrones night in his theater room. The point was, the show never grew on him, and Stephen and him usually retired in the Mirror Dimension and enjoyed their time together. He remembered nothing about what happened at the end of season eight. He was just happy the thing finished, at some point. Somehow, he found himself surprised in knowing that it was a shared feeling. 

Stephen scoffed, rolling his eyes at the ceiling because they clearly had some urgency which they had to solve. 

“Ok, great,” Stephen said, looking back at the man. “Friday, call, Clint.”

“Burton is so going to tell to fuck you, babe,” Tony replied, before turning his attention to Theon. “Ok, archer boy. There’s no Robb Stark around there, and this conversation is going to be so weird. I don’t know why you are there or even who the fuck you are, but apparently you're from a TV show, which you had no idea what the fuck is, either.” 

The damned thing was settled in the middle ages, of course, he didn’t. When did his life become like that, again? He would totally kiss Clint when he walked out of the portal, sleep faced and bed hair, wearing nothing but his pajamas but holding his bow. 

“What the fuck, guys?” He asked, and then he saw the man. “The fucking fuck! Is he…?”

“Your absolute unhealthy for your married life man crush, yes he is.” Tony provided, with a smirk. 

“What in the Seven Hells is going on?” Greyjoy seemed to have reacquired the ability to speak and decided it was the right moment to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are rewarded with my undying love.
> 
> want to say hi or shoot ideas at me? find me @[myrxellabaratheon](http://myrxellabaratheon.tumblr.com) and @[ironstrange-is-the-endgame](http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com).  
> 


End file.
